1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning device and more particularly to a cleaning device using a liquid absorbing member which is most likely either a natural or artificial sponge, preferably mounted on a handle, with two layers of netting for abrasion for abrasion located over the liquid absorbing member, each layer of netting having a node internally mounted in it, the nodes and the netting interacting with one another and the liquid absorbing member to clean in crevices and corners, the netting being secured to the handle adjacent the liquid absorbing member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices for scrubbing and cleaning are known. Sponges, and more particularly cellulose sponges, have been used for sometime to clean. Sponges are well known to be very absorbent of liquids. Such liquid absorbent materials are beneficial for cleaning in that they hold liquid for cleaning and permit the transfer of liquid from a liquid source to the object being cleaned. Abrasive cleaners are also known such as metal wool pads and netting pads which have abrasive qualities quite beneficial to cleaning. However, such abrasive materials have at best limited or no liquid retention qualities.
Various combinations have been achieved of liquid absorbing materials and abrasive materials to provide both the advantages of having the required liquid and the abrasive action together.
The Popeil patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,700, teaches a replaceable wringer mop head formed from a singe piece of cellular sponge with a reinforcing mesh close to but not at the exterior surface to reinforce the surface and thereby inhibit tearing.
The Fine patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,893, teaches a tooth brush of the generally accepted design but having a soft pad covered by mesh on the back side of the handle opposite the bristles.
The Uselis patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,944, teaches the optional use of a scrub net over a sponge for abrasive means to provide an effective cleaning tool.
The Donney patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,885, teaches a sponge with two different covers on it. The inner cover is a fine mesh for regulating the outflow of liquid form the sponge and to prevent food particles from entering the sponge. An aperture is provided in the mesh to inject sterilizing fluid into the sponge. Over the mesh, an outer scouring material is added to provide abrasion but which does not limit flow in or out of the sponge as does the mesh beneath it.
The Reiter patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,270 teaches a single layer of net over a sponge which serves not only for abrasive action but also to wring out the sponge.
The Kingman patent U.S. Pat. No. 2,152,697 teaches a single layer of mesh over a core of liquid absorbing material but the single layer of mesh is part hard and non-absorbent and also part soft and absorbent.
The Goodloe patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,140,578, teaches a single layer of metallic mesh over a brush to add abrasive action.
The Clark patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,933,893, teaches a shoe polish dispenser using multiple layers of gauze which is absorbent to polish shoes.
The Cornell patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,529,690, teaches a hard non-absorbent base and handle covered with a metallic net to provide abrasive cleaning without liquid retention.
None of the patents referred to above show a node of mesh secured on liquid absorbing material and held in place by a layer of mesh and thus also does not teach two nodes, one above the other and interacting together. Although multiple layers of different materials are shown, two layers of non-absorbent netting, one over the other is not shown.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning tool which has abrasive qualities and also is liquid absorbing.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a cleaning tool which can readily conform to the shape of grooves and corners to be cleaned.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a cleaning tool which is economical to construct and durable.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.
A cleaning device is provided which can clean in corners and grooves efficiently by combining the benefits of a liquid absorbing member and an abrasive netting which can most effectively conform to a space to be cleaned. A liquid absorbing body, preferably with a circular cross section is covered with an inner layer of netting which is non-absorbent and flexible while also being abrasive. A node of netting, preferably formed from its own respective layer of netting, is located inside the layer of netting centrally on the outer end of the liquid absorbing material. A second layer of netting is placed over the initial layer of netting. The second layer of netting also has an node of netting formed inside the layer of netting and which rests on the first layer of netting over the first node. Both layers of netting are secured over the liquid absorbing member, preferably on a handle which is secured to the liquid absorbing material at the end opposite from where the two nodes are located. The two layers of netting and the nodes may move in relationship to one another and to the liquid absorbing member.